poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting the Geese
{cut to the geese walking} Amelia: What beautiful countryside, Abigail. So much like our own dear England. Abigail: Oh, indeed, yes. Amelia, if I walk much farther I'll get flat feet. Amelia: Abigail, we were born with flat feet. both laugh Abigail: I say, look over there. see O'Malley who leaves his log and bites a twig Amelia: Oh. Oh, how unusual. Abigail: Fancy that, a cat learning how to swim. holding a twig, paddles closer to the shore Amelia: And he's going about it all the wrong way. Abigail: Quite. We must correct him. swim towards him Amelia: Sir. Sir? You are most fortunate we happened along. Abigail: Yes. We're here to help you. O'Malley (through clenched teeth) Oh no, back off girls, I'm doin' fine. Abigail: First, you must gain self-confidence by striking out on your own. O'Malley: Go away! I'm trying' to get to shore. Amelia: You will never learn to swim properly with that willow branch in your mouth. gets his hind legs on some rock Abigail: Indeed not. Amelia: Snip, snip. Here we go. O'Malley opens the mouth: Don't do that! splashes wildly Abigail: You're doing splendidly. Amelia: And don't worry about form. It will come later. Abigail: He takes to water like a fish, doesn't he? A very enthusiastic-- tugs on their tailfeathers, they shiek Amelia: No! Now, this is no time for fun and games. laugh, watching bubbles coming from where O'Malley was.. Laughing fades Abigail: Gracious me. You don't suppose-- Amelia: Oh yes. Yes, I do. Bottoms up! turn over and look underwater, then turn back Both: Deeper! and Duchess run to the shore Toulouse: Look mama, there he is! Abigail: You really did quite well for a beginner. Duchess: Oh Thomas! Thank goodness you're safe! Abigail: Keep practicing. Amelia: And toodly-pip! Toulouse: Can I help you, mister O'Malley, huh? O'Malley gasps: Help? I've had all the help I can take. Goose: Excuse me. Abigail: Ah, our niece. Goose: Aunt Amelia? Aunt Abigail? Is that you? Amelia: I am glad you are here this day. Duchess: Oh mademoiselles, Goose has to say something to you. Goose: I want to say thank you so much for helping mister O'Malley. Amelia: Of course, my dear. But first, introductions. Abigail: Yes. We british like to keep things proper. laugh Amelia: Now, I am Amelia Gabble, and this is my sister-- Abigail: Miss Abigail Gabble. Amelia: We're twin sisters. Franklin: My name is Franklin. Beaver: My name is Beaver. Snail: I am Snail. Fox: I am Fox Dodger: I'm Dodger. and this is Tito, Einstein, Francis and Rita. Babar: I am Babar, King of Elephants. Rataxes: (like a gentleman) My name is Rataxes. Celeste: I am Babar's wife, Celeste. Victor: (like a gentleman) And my name's Victor. Cooler: I am Cooler. Whopper: I am Whopper. Nose Marie: I am Nose Marie. Bright Eyes: My name is Bright Eyes. Howler: And my name is Howler. Abigail: You might say we're related. laugh Amelia: Oh, how silly! Duchess: Oh, how nice. I never would have guessed. Berlioz: Look! They got rubber feet. Toulouse: Yeah. Abigail: We're on holiday. Amelia: For a walking tour on France. Abigail: Swimming, some of the way. Amelia: On water, of course. laugh Duchess to wet O'Malley: Thomas, this is Amelia and Abigail Gabble. O'Malley: Yeah honey. Get those two web-footed lifeguards outta here! Celeste: (to Thomas in Fauna's voice) That isn't very nice thing say. Duchess: Now, now, Thomas. Celeste: Be nice and say hi to the ladies. O'Malley: Okay, okay baby. Hiya, chicks. laugh Abigail: We're not chickens. We're geese. O'Malley: No. I thought you were swans. gives him a look Celeste: Oh! Thomas! Nose Marie: They are not swans. They are just geese. Amelia: Oh, flatterer Abigail: Your husband is very charming and very handsome. O'Malley rolling on his back: Well, uh, you see.. I, I'm not exactly her husband. Amelia: Exactly? You either are or you're not. O'Malley licks his paw: All right. I'm not. Geese: Oh? Hmm? Amelia: It's scandalous. Abigail: He's nothing but a cad. Amelia: Absolutely, possibly a reprobate. Abigail: A roue. His eyes are too close together. Amelia: Shifty too. Abigail: And look at that crooked smile. Amelia: His chin is very weak too. Abigail: Obviously a philanderer who trifles with unsuspecting women's hearts. Marie: How romantic. Duchess: Please, please, let me explain. Thomas is a dear frend of ours. He's just helping us to get to-- O'Malley: Come on, Duchess, come on. Let's get out of here. Well, girls, see ya around. We're on out way to Paris. Abigail: Oh, how nice! We're going to Paris ourselves. Amelia: Why don't you join us? Duchess: I think that's a splendid idea. Franklin: I think so too. Nose Marie: I agree. (in Fauna's voice) What do you think, Cooler? Cooler: We're game. Flora: We'd love to. Is that right, boys? Pom: Yes. All right. O'Malley: Oh, no. Amelia: Now, ah, you stand here, dear. And uh, let's see, you take this position. Abigail: Duchess, you'll do nicely here. Amelia: Yes, very good. Abigail: And you dear, you take this place. You, my friends, will stand behind them. Now that leaves mister O'Malley. Amelia: Oh, we can't leave him, can we? Abigail: Mister O'Malley, I think you should be the rear end. Ready everyone? Now think goose! Forward, march! (They march together) Berlioz: Mama. Do we have to waddle like they do? Duchess: Yes, dear. Think goose. Amelia: When we get to Paris, you must meet uncle Waldo. O'Malley: Waldo? Amelia: Yes, he's our uncle. Now that leaves mister O'Malley. Amelia: Oh, we can't leave him, can we? Abigail: Mister O'Malley, I think you should be the rear end. Ready everyone? Now think goose! Forward, march! Berlioz: Mama. Do we have to waddle like they do? Duchess: Yes, dear. Think goose Abigail: When we get to Paris, you must meet uncle Waldo. Babar: (in O'Malley's voice) Waldo? Amelia: Yes, he's our uncle. We are to meet uncle Waldo at le Petit Cafe. Duchess: Le Petit Cafe? Oh, that's that famous restaurant. Ah, c'est magnifique. {fade to Le Petit Cage} Chef: Sacre blue! Ow! Oh! He bit my finger! Get out! Go! Go! Get out! Scram! runs outside Chef: Good riddance! without tailfeathers puts his hat on, sighes and hiccups Abigail: Why, why, it's uncle Waldo! Waldo: Ahh! Abigail! Amelia! My two favorite nooses! Amelia: Uncle Waldo. I do believe you've been drinking. Abigail: Oh dear! What happened to your lovely tail feathers? Waldo: Girls, it's outrageous! Why, you won't believe what they tried to do to your poor old uncle Waldo hic Look. Look at his! Prime country goose a la provencal stuffed with chestnuts and basted in white whine hic O'Malley: Basted? He's been marinated in it. Waldo: Dreadful! Being british, I would have preferred sherry. geese laugh Waldo: Sherry! Sherry. Amelia: Oh! oh, oh, oh uncle Waldo, you're just too much. Abigail: You mean he's had too much. Amelia: Abigail, Abigail! Abigail: Yes, yes? Amelia: We best get uncle Waldo to bed. Waldo: Why, I say there, now, what's all the whis-whispering about, huh? Amelia and Abigail: Shh, shh! Waldo: Now, now, now, now, girls, girls! Don't shush your old uncle Waldo! Why you'll, you'll wake up the whole neighborhood! Abigail: Shh! No! Waldo: Whoopee! Neighborhood! Abigail: Come to sleep, uncle Waldo Amelia: Oh, yes, I think we'd better be going. Waldo: Oh, righto, girls. Birds of a feather must hic together. Abigail: That's stick together. waddle off, Waldo singing and the other geese shushing him (Franklin and friends laugh) O'Malley: You know something? I like uncle Waldo. Duchess laughs: Especially when he's marinated!